


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Eliot's Job

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [6]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time for Eliot. The Game...is Over.





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Eliot's Job

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like...year and a quarter that I don't been in these fandoms.  
> Sorry.  
> When I published the last fic "Cassandra...and the Aftermath of the Video Game" I wanted to continue.  
> But I couldn't access to a computer in a month and by then I had moved to other fandoms.  
> And it was hard for me to write about these two.  
> But the fact that I never finished "The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over" haunted me and made me feel guilty. So in this year I've been writing here and there little things.  
> And in these last days I have returned with strength.  
> This saga is already written it and I will publish it as fast as I can.

_I battle with_

_the evil ways_

 

Eliot and Ezekiel were drinking at the bar. The two had a beer in front of them and the conversation was becoming somewhat private and intimate.

\- Have you ever felt lost? Like...-Ezekiel made a circular gesture, turning his wrist-You don't know how you've finished where you are. Like...me? A Librarian? A kind of hero that fights against evil?

Eliot looked at him

-Yes I understand. I have also fought against the bad guys. But how do I do it with Leverage? Never. It doesn't feel the same...

\- ...satisfaction

-That.

-But sometimes, when I think of the videogame ... I wish I could be better, understand?

-Ezekiel, you're the best. The best thief of the Librarians. And that is what you should do. Because each of us fight against evil in our own way. And that's the best we can do.

-You're right. Cheers for that.

The two boys collided their jars.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with Eliot because ... I think it's the fic that has left me the most bad written (Mostly because Eliot is difficult for me to write and I forget that this was about the aftermath of the videogame)


End file.
